


Get on your knees, baby

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, But also, Butt Plugs, Collars, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Humor, Love, M/M, Master/Servant, and also some, at the end, bitch lots of love between these two, ever and bix are only mentioned at the end for a lil bonus scene haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: 'You better know who's the boss'It's that sort of mood for Freed and Laxus tonight; commands and collars, divided into pure dominance and submission this time. Laxus finds himself enthralled and absolutely satisfied by what this man, and only this one man, can do to him once again as they spend another night of utter pleasure.





	Get on your knees, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request on tumblr from a dear anon - and a newer one lmao. I forgot to upload it when I posted it a few weeks ago oops--- but yea! I hope you enjoy this sexy time ;3 Master!/Sir!Freed is a thing, absolutley is B)

“Now get on your knees.”

The command was clear. At this point it wasn’t hard to admit anymore that the tone of Freed’s deep voice sent a shiver down his spine, a very pleasant one. After making their relationship official, it had blossomed even quicker than before. The strangely big amout of unconditional trust they had always had in each other made many things easier – working as a team in battle, making decisions and going with them. Keeping their bond upright.

And experimenting in the bedroom.

The role Laxus was playing right now had taken some gotten used to. They didn’t indulge in such intense roleplay all too often – roles that were clearly divided into a dominant and a submissive. A _master_ and a _servant_.

Whenever they did, their mood would decide who would slip into what role. They had been quick to find out that it was a little easier for them both to settle into the role of the master but also that, once they had gotten themselves into it, it had something incredibly hot to have the other take command completely.

Freed’s smirk was always sexy, always a bit devilish but it got a special touch now, with the knowledge of what was to come.

Laxus swallowed softly. At times he liked to challenge his partner and act bratty on purpose, if only to see what consequences it would have for him. For a split second he considered not immediately following the order but then got reminded of the little remote in Freed’s possession. Dirty little trick. And pleasant all the same.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Freed repeated insistently, fingers tightening around the object in his hand. “Do I need to make use of this? Already?”

Laxus gave a small growl.  Bastard would just _love_ to use the remote, he knew that. But he wasn’t willing to give his mate this satisfaction, not so early.

That’s why he slowly began to move. It’s not like he didn’t want to move faster, but the butt plug inserted in his ass made his movements a little more considerate. The plug gave him a satisfying feeling of being filled up. It fit tightly and when Freed inserted it they had made sure to use enough lube.

Laxus looked down to the floor of their bedroom as he slowly sank to his knees. The plug wasn’t the same size as Freed’s dick but the movement and the overall sensation still had him groan. Now to imagine that, with only one click, Freed could make this even more intense than it was…

The rune mage watched the scene with satisfaction in his eyes. They had thought about why such roleplays had such a big effect on each of them, whenever they did decide to enjoy a night in such a way. Was it the clearly divided roles they would fall into for one night? No. Was it the usage of some toys? Not that, either. After some time of thinking as they were laying in bed all snuggled up, they had come to the conclusion that it was the increased amount of trust that was needed for such a love act and the fact to have one of them surrender their power to the other as they were both powerful in personality and magic in their respective ways.

And Laxus looked absolutely delicious like this. He was stripped of his garments, not a single layer of fabric on him anymore. It revealed his broad, muscular body in all its glory. One could only imagine the strength lingering in it, and yet there he was – kneeling.

Freed finally began to move. He stepped closer slowly, drinking in the sight that was displayed before him. Not only was his fiancé naked, with a butt plug inserted in his ass, but he was wearing a collar as well. He’s always had a secret thing for this kinda stuff – playing master, seeing a collar and restraints of any kind on his lover. With Laxus, he had come to enjoy both sides of this play and each had its delicious, mind-blowing aspects.

But now he was focusing on _this_ one. 

Laxus cast down his gaze as Freed came to stand before him, only seeing the tips of his black boots. He then noticed him crouching down and was half-tempted to look him straight in the eye and put on a stubborn act.

He possibly would have, if it wasn’t for Freed’s fingers to cup his chin and tilt up his head to force eye-contact. “See, now that’s a good boy.”

“Asshole,” Laxus muttered and shot him a crooked grin.

Freed smirked, one of his brows arching up. “Is this how you are supposed to talk to me?”

Laxus didn’t know if he regretted his choice of response or not. Freed smirking at him like this again had all sorts of dirty images form in his mind before all thought got forced out of his mind abruptly. It was all gone. Only an intense spark of pleasure.

Just a tiny movement had done this. For a moment Laxus had forgotten about the remote, and this reminder rushed through his entire body. His jaw slacked slightly and the surprise effect had him lose focus for a second, the vibrations of the butt plug feeling better than anticipated every time anew.

“Shit Freed-,” Laxus groaned, fingers curling into fists and body bent ever so slightly. What level was this thing set on right now??

“What did you say, Laxus? I couldn’t hear you.” Freed loved the sight but this wasn’t the best he could get. He had almost licked his lips at the surprise in Laxus’ eyes that turned into instant pleasure but he knew it was one of his duties to be observant as well. Should he do anything Laxus didn’t like, then he’d stop. But they had a safe word for that and thus far neither of them had ever needed to use it.

Laxus groaned again, torn between enjoying the pleasure and paying attention to Freed again. This devil. He knew what he wanted to hear right now and ultimately there was no way around it.

He felt Freed’s fingers cupping his chin again. It was a rather gentle gesture that had him look up. Laxus pursed his lips for a moment before finally replying.

“ _Master_.”

“That’s better.”

The vibrations stopped at once and Laxus exhaled. His body had started to want to respond to the butt plug vibrating in his ass so badly, in whatever way. He lazily readjusted his position, heaving a deeper breath just before he felt a pair of soft lips on his own.

Freed gave him a kiss that was so very chaste compared to the current scenario. It was the kind of kiss that would have them both turn into a puddle for each other in a matter of seconds but it didn’t even last long enough.

Laxus was prepared for this. He appreciated the small gesture in between but there would be more time for this later. That was guaranteed.

“So it feels good, yes?”

Laxus grunted. It did feel a little too good for his liking every time again. Even though this wasn’t the first time of him wearing it, it always kind of surprised him. They had certainly made a good purchase with this one. “Yes.”

“No matter how pleasant it feels, remember that I use it as punishment.” The smirk was gone, had made way for a different expression, and Freed’s voice dropped in volume. It filled the room with this distinct air of superiority that Freed carried in his being sometimes and in moments like these it did wonders on Laxus’ mind.

The dragon slayer frowned, and held the eye-contact strictly.

“You’re not allowed to cum from it.” Freed whispered huskily, tone a warning. It was a bittersweet contrast. “ _I’m_ the only one who’s gonna make you cum, Laxus.”

_Fuck_. That did have Laxus blink, if only he didn’t avert his eyes still. It almost had his mouth go dry, his imagination raging from all the different factors. Sure, he was wearing the butt plug to add some more spice and as a punishment. But ultimately, what it did as well was to have him all nicely spread for Freed in the end if this was what this was gonna come down to. If this was what Freed was in the mood for. It would make this much easier.

“Yes, Master.”

The rune mage almost had to give a single laugh at how quickly the response came in comparison. He had spotted the expression of contemplation in Laxus’ stormy orange eyes and it was far too good.

Laxus noticed this. “Oi, what’s funny? Are you gonna laugh at my need?”

Now Freed couldn’t hold the deep laugh anymore. The expression  of defiance Laxus feigned was almost adorable and he casually began to stroke his fingers along Laxus’ torso. “I wasn’t going to laugh until you mentioned it.”

The dragon slayer huffed and arched up a brow. He really had to try hard to ignore those sneaky, wandering fingers. “ _You_ ’re making me needy, ’s not my fault.”

Freed gave another laugh, a deep but quieter one. His fingers had reached Laxus’ chest, then his neck and before Laxus could look down to follow his movements there was a sudden determined tug at the leash of his collar.

Surprised, Laxus gave an inevitable choked sound. The tug wasn’t too harsh but harsh enough to have an effect. Freed’s face was way closer than before. He could see the new curve on his lips and the glint on his one uncovered eye. His lips parted to say something but his mate was faster.

“Good,” Freed growled slightly and let go off the leash.

Where they had broken out of their roles previously, Laxus didn’t miss that Freed intended to pick up the play again. It had worked. Part of him wanted to protest but now he found himself being silent again.

Until then he’s had something different to focus on, or perhaps just the right distraction, but now his demanding erection couldn’t be ignored any longer.

Freed had put the remote next to him for now while his other hand had grasped Laxus’ fully grown cock. Laxus tried not to groan at the touch but it didn’t completely work out, especially not when Freed began to pump him in slow, thorough strokes.

Laxus had always wondered how his mate managed to do everything with a tinge of elegance and strength all the same. Hell, even watching Freed jack him off looked elegant while having his strong grasp as contrast.

“F-Fuck…” Finally some touch there as well. Laxus’ eyelids fluttered shut for a moment in this pure feeling of bliss. He didn’t even care about how easily this affected him right now, just those slow, rhythmic strokes on his dick.

“I can impossibly ignore this, now can I?” Freed hummed. His gaze swerved between Laxus’ blissful expression and this perfect erection in his hand. Encouraged by his mate’s reactions he began to stroke just a bit faster, indulging in the quiet moans Laxus started to release with every movement.

Laxus didn’t answer. For all he knew this could be over any second, Freed had tortured him bit by bit all evening already after all. But he would enjoy this for as long as it lasted.

And Freed really couldn’t wait to see Laxus fall apart. He wanted to have his legs shake, his breathing go heavier and his eyes to roll back as he comes. He wanted to hear him. Thinking about this left another tiny crack in his own patience and for a moment he thought about how he could just suck Laxus off this right now and have him entangle his fingers in his long hair, quivering as he comes into his mouth.

But that idea got delayed until later. When they were done here, Freed thought, then perhaps he would reward and spoil Laxus with a thorough blowjob either before or after some cuddles. Or perhaps in the morning.

Licking his suddenly dry lips Freed dragged his palm over the head of Laxus’ cock. The dragon slayer groaned at this and his body twitched slightly. It had begun to respond to Freed’s movement on its own, thrusting with the rhythm, before it was all over again.

“Not yet,” Freed breathed and leaned in.

Laxus didn’t know what to expect and had to catch his softly increased breath for a second. He was again pleasantly surprised when Freed kissed along his throat. “Mnhh…” Willingly, Laxus tilted back his head to give his mate better access. His throat was one of his more sensitive spots and Freed loved to take advantage of it whenever he could.

Kiss after kiss got placed on Laxus’ skin. They moved along his collar bone and up to his shoulder where Freed left a love bite that had the dragon slayer slightly part his lips. He was so tempted to pull Freed in closer and onto his lap but knew he had to resist.

“At the end of this, I’ll have your skin littered with hickeys and love bites. I’ll mark you as mine.”

Laxus groaned at the imagination.

“I might allow you to do the same to me…”

“Nghh…”

Freed gave a short grin at the response. Neither of them cared about visible proof of their love-making; most of them ended up getting covered anyway and it was such a unique feeling to have love marks spread all over your body and seeing the partner in a similar state.

Freed’s hands brushed Laxus’ back and slowly went lower. The dragon slayer naturally responded to it by bending his body towards the touch, and he gave a soft moan at the slight movement mixed with the so teasing touch on his lower back. It was like a cat curving its body into the touch, purring and demanding more.

The rune mage didn’t miss this reaction, silently acknowledging it. Everything Laxus did was far too sexy.

“But now…,” Freed began, slowly retreating and raising back to his feet. Laxus felt disappointment at this development but was successful at hiding it. “Make yourself useful.”

The blond was left looking at Freed’s black boots again, a frown forming on his face. Whatever Freed had in mind, he trusted his judgement. This would be something pleasant for them both, wouldn’t it?

Laxus raised his gaze slowly, almost as though asking if he was even permitted to look up, and upon realizing that Freed didn’t say anything against it he felt his gaze swerve elsewhere.

Skillfully, the fingers of the Raijinshuu’s captain were working on his own dress shirt. It had been buttoned up till now but soon enough it would reveal all the glory of the swordsman’s tautly-muscular torso.

Laxus felt a grin come to his face, if only showing a hint of it. Sure, Freed had rid Laxus of his garments while keeping himself fully dress as another sign of empowerment - and it worked as Laxus had honestly felt a little too exposed every now and then - but Freed also knew that Laxus loved to see Freed strip himself down, or pleasure himself. This was a show he could enjoy even under the torture of getting no touch on his own aroused body himself and so he gladly did.

“What’s with that face?”

As observant as ever, even if it was the tiniest change in expression. “Nothin’,” Laxus obviously lied.

Freed’s subtle smirk showed as well. “I know you’re enjoying this. I know something you would enjoy even more but I won’t let it get to that point,” he teased, obviously referring to the act of touching himself.

The dragon slayer dared to give a tiny growl of disappointment in the back of his throat.

“That’s what _you_ ’re here for.” Casually, Freed shrugged off his white dress shirt. The subtle smirk remained but his eyes had something hard yet so erotic in them. His hands wandered to the rim of his pants, and dared to run over the obvoius bulge that had formed in them after all. “You can impossibly ignore this on me either, now can you?”

Laxus didn’t say anything this time. He just shook his head, forcing his gaze up to meet Freed’s for a moment. It was difficult when he wanted to focus on what Freed was talking about. The green hair of his mate’s happy trail led his gaze right towards the delicious, still wrapped up gift. The bulge in his mate’s pants had been obvious for a while now and he had wondered when Freed would finally address it. He sure as hell was ready to pay attention to it, oh yes.

“Good,” Freed murmured.

Laxus swore that there was a little hitch in his voice. He couldn’t only see how aroused the rune mage was but also smell it. God, this turned him on even more.

With a quiet sound the zipper of Freed’s pants had been opened. Laxus hungrily waited for him to take out his cock and he wasn’t even ashamed of his hunger. So when Freed pulled out his no longer flaccid cock, Laxus didn’t hide the growl of satisfaction at the sight.

Freed’s patience crumbled further at it all. He had control over it still but he wasn’t sure for just how long this would last. Giving his own erection a slow stroke he released a soft grunt, eyes narrowing as he glanced down at his kneeling fiancé.

“Now that you’re positioned so perfectly…,“ he began, inching a little closer with his cock still in his hand. “Show me what you can do with that _filthy_ mouth of yours. Convince me. And what did you whisper in my ear earlier this day?“ Freed raised a brow, demanding a response.

Laxus’ lips had gone dry and he unconsciously drew his tongue over them. He didn’t care how greedy he was being. Although it did have a slightly humiliating effect to be forced to repeat the dirty words. Humiliation was a factor they both kept at bay at all costs as neither was a fan of too much. “If these people weren’t here, I would be on my knees with your cock in my mouth.“

“Right,“ Freed hummed. Hearing this again added another spark to the soon bursting fire. “We’re alone. Just you and your master now.“

The dragon slayer gave a quiet grunt. His broad body tensed for a moment as he sucked in a gentle breath. The tip of Freed’s grown cock was almost touching his lips now. The scent of arousal was so fucking strong.

“So go ahead,“ the rune mage breathed. “Wrap your mouth around my cock and suck me good.“

Laxus heard the soft rasp in his fiancé’s voice again. He knew what this meant; Freed was getting more impatient and more ready to surrender to his own horniness. For a split-second, the dragon slayer managed a tiny grin but then he couldn’t think about anything else but the warm skin between his lips anymore.

His mate practically shoved his cock into his mouth. It had surprised Laxus but he adjusted quickly, growling and sending vibrations along the length of Freed’s arousal.

“Mhh…“ Freed had closed his eyes for a second, the damp warmth around his cock a blessing.

The deep noise was an instant boost of encouragement for Laxus. He briefly looked up, seeing Freed’s distorted expression of bliss, and then fully embraced his current duty.

His tongue stroked along the hot skin, leaving no part untouched as he slowly worked his way up. He felt how one of Freed’s hands settled on his left shoulder, the other on his head. It would only be a matter of time until he’d feel fingers curl into his blond hair, and he was confident in his skills.

Laxus released another growl. He already tasted a bit of pre-cum, and he wasn’t surprised about this at all. This play had been going for a while and his own dick was leaking slightly as well. Fuck.

This was just another thing he loved doing, though. One of his hands wrapped around the base of Freed’s cock, stroking it just like Freed had done to him minutes ago. He kissed down the base till reaching the dripping tip where he dragged his tongue over it, licking off the drops.

The rune mage groaned at this, fingers curling and uncurling in Laxus’ locks just as expected. His eyes were narrowed as he looked down at his fiancé sucking him off and it was just another sight he loved. It stirred the pleasure in his entire body, shot down right to his groin.

Laxus let his tongue play with the tip for a little longer, knowing how sensitive it was. He made a point in dragging his mouth down to Freed’s balls inbetween, sucking on them slowly.

“ _Mhh_ , god-“ Freed moaned, the grip on Laxus’ hair tightening again. This felt far too good.

Laxus continued sucking on his testicles. He felt how Freed’s breathing got heavier in his exhales. His eyes went half-lidded as he slowly licked and sucked along the skin that was presented to him, enjoying every bit of it.

He gradually made his way back up, never really stopping to pump the base of Freed’s cock, until reaching his tip again. His lips wrapped just around the head and he began sucking it like he had done so many pleasant times before. He knew just how Freed loved it.

The rune mage kept the still light grip on Laxus’ hair. Watching Laxus doing what he did was almost enough to push him over the edge. The sight was so sensual and hot and it didn’t help that the dragon slayer showed how much he indulged in what he was doing.

Briefly, Freed moved one hand to Laxus’ left cheek to cup it. His uncovered eye was filled with pleasure as he gazed at his dragon slayer. “Take in all of it.“

It was another order Laxus would obey. Freed would love this sight.

Giving an obedient grunt, the dragon slayer began to take Freed’s cock in deeper bit by bit. His gaze had settled on Freed who was looking down and watching him and for as long as he could he kept up the direct eye-contact that just had his own stomach burn.

He couldn’t explain why this was as sexy as it was, but goddamn there was so much to focus on. The blazing lust in Freed’s eyes, the butt plug sitting snugly in his own ass, his mate’s cock in his mouth, his own demanding erection…

It wasn’t too easy to fit all of Freed inside his mouth. When he had devoured all of its length Laxus could feel it brush along his throat and each tiny movement of his mate’s hips would make it a little more difficult – and he had noticed that Freed had been tempted to move his hips and thrust into his mouth.

His throat was especially sensitive not only on the outside. But most of the time Freed considered this fact.

The Raijinshuu’s captain loved the sight displayed before him. Laxus’ lips widely spread with his cock in his mouth. “You look so hot like this,“ Freed rasped, a comment meant to be in character and out of character all the same. Laxus really did.

The dragon slayer groaned at this, though not daring to move much. Softly, he began to suck the skin, eyes half-lidded again.

And almost on cue, Freed began to roll his hips. It was an almost natural reaction, far too tempting. He gave a long exhale, unconsciously giving a tug at Laxus’ hair and a deep growl left his lips as he thrusted into the dragon slayer’s mouth, hitting his throat over and over again.

Laxus wasn’t sure if he was allowed to grasp Freed by his hips but he did. As Freed got lost in this pleasure for a couple of moments he felt his eyes tearing up and a quiet choking sound escaped against his will. His palms had settled on his fiancé’s hips to signalize that it was getting a little too much for his throat to handle.

Freed released another uninhibited groan, the feeling far too good. But when he felt the grip on his hips tightening he ceased in his movements slowly. Sometimes he did get a little carried away. They both did, and they weren’t exasperated with each other for it.

Signalizing that everything was okay, Laxus withdrew when Freed didn’t say anything. He gave a small cough and let go of the other man before giving a tiny grin. “Damn.“

Freed did shoot him a subtle, apologetic look but then ran one hand through Laxus’ hair. “Mhh… you’re not bad…“

Laxus, Freed’s cock between his lips again, gave a soft sound. He slowly retreated a little anew just to let his tongue draw along the base slowly. He knew Freed was understating on purpose, so he gave a deep hum. “What yer wanting to say is that I’m doing well, yea?“ To prove his point he wrapped his hand around his cock again and pulled his grasp forward in a thorough stroke while dragging his tongue over Freed’s tip.

The movement had Freed swallow a moan, more or less successfully. But he gave a breathy chuckle. “Watch your tongue. Just because I abandoned the remote for now doesn’t mean that I’ll have mercy on you.“ He had been very close to come, though, and Laxus probably knew. They knew each other’s body far too well by now.

At this, the dragon slayer growled deeply in his throat. “I don’t want you to have mercy on me.“

It was as if these words turned on a switch in Freed’s mind. They did something undeniable to him and his face dropped for the briefest of moments. Swallowing, he took a deep but quiet breath.

Laxus was faster. “I want your cum.“ Mischief in his eyes he looked up, expression serious and lips still lingering close to Freed’s dick. “I wanna swallow all of it.“

There it was again, the hitch in Freed’s breath. “Perhaps I need to discipline you for being so needy.“ But his eyes were glinting.

The dragon slayer knew he had almost managed to break Freed’s patience. Licking his lips without touching the tip of his fiancé’s cock, he growled needily. “Put your big hard cock inside me and fuck me hard.“

_Oh shit_. That did it.

Laxus could practically watch how the expression in Freed’s eyes changed. They had been filled with untamed lust before but he knew what he had triggered with his words.

And he wasn’t lying. He fucking needed this right now. He had been waiting for this all day long.

“God…“ Freed exhaled, body shivering. His breathing was still a bit increased, and by now with more anticipation as well. Laxus knew exactly what he was doing to him.

And this was another part of this roleplay. The master gave the orders, was dominant, but who _really_ was in control of it all was the servant, the submissive.

“Stand up and lie down on the bed. On your back.“

Freed’s deep voice came in a low growl, tone demanding. It had Laxus hold a groan with his own anticipation but he did as he was asked.

His movements came a little slower again. Even though the butt plug fit comfortably, he still wasn’t too accustomed to moving with it inside. When he was back on his two feet he didn’t hesitate to walk to their large bed and crawled onto it. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Freed moving, and hear the rustling of clothing. His mate was undressing completely now.

It didn’t take long until Freed joined him. The captain settled next to him at first, then above him as he began to spread hasty kisses along Laxus’ torso.

Laxus indulged in it. The gesture was simple but it made him feel incredibly loved and wanted.

Freed didn’t leave a single spot out. His mouth travelled along Laxus’ abs and around his belly button. It moved up to his chest where he dragged his tongue over each of the dragon slayer’s nipples.

“ _Nghh_ damn that’s good-,“ Laxus moaned. A more embarrassing sound almost followed up when this devil of a fiancé bit down on one of his nipples.

“Now now, you won’t hide your beautiful sounds from me, now will you?“

Smirking bastard. But Laxus couldn’t help a small grin either. “I’m sure even if I tried ya wouldn’t let me.“

“That’s right. Because I’d made _sure_ to get all the sounds from you I want.“

This wasn’t just an act of confidence and Laxus knew that. Shit. This was far too sexy, and the dragon slayer gave another growl.

“Behave some more for me.“

“Hmmm… yes, Master.“

Laxus calling him that in his deep, lustful voice sent another spark right into his groin and Freed groaned. He really had to try damn hard so he wouldn’t lose the last bit of patience he had to hold onto to make this as pleasant as possible for them both.

Freed had leant down to nibble some more on the flesh of Laxus’ sensitive throat but this time the touch didn’t last long. Instead he shifted his position a bit so he could do what he had to do next.

“I’m going to remove the butt plug. You have to tell me if it’s too fast or if it hurts,“ Freed instructed seriously, making a point in initiating meaningful eye-contact.

Laxus gave a nod, and spread his legs a bit further so Freed would have better access. They both knew how fucking much it could hurt if you pulled something out of your ass too fast. They had both been there.

Thankfully, the process itself went down smoothly. Freed kept watching Laxus’ reaction when he slowly pulled out the sex toy but all the dragon slayer did was to breathe a bit heavier and spilled a moan he wasn’t able to hold.

Then Laxus felt empty. It was something this thing did whenever you wore it for more than just a few minutes. He had wanted Freed to fuck him before and if anything then the missing butt plug just confirmed how much he wanted to feel filled up again, and with something _bigger_.

Damn, he really was being needy.

“You okay?“ Freed knew he didn’t need to ask but he still wanted to hear it from his fiancé.

“Yea, I’m fine,“ Laxus panted softly, giving a soft grin in return.

The rune mage exhaled. “Good.“ But his expression changed in seemingly a split second.

Freed erotically bit his lower lip without noticing it before crawling above the broader-built man again. “I hope you know what you have gotten yourself into,“ he whispered huskily before dipping down to place a lingering kiss on Laxus’ lips.

Laxus noticed that his lips had gone rather dry yet again but he appreciated the kiss. It had him purr deeply in his chest and give a genuine smile, one he felt Freed replying to with one of his own before it vanished again. “Yea, I do,“ he whispered in return, a wanton growl underlining his words. “Nobody’s ever fucked me like you do.“

Knowing that this was something very special between them, Freed groaned softly. They had both been their first where the receiving position of penetrative sex was concerned, and they both couldn’t have asked for a better partner to experience it with.

“I love fucking you,“ Freed rasped and moved the kiss to Laxus’ strong jawline.

The dragon slayer panted. One of his hands found their way to his fiancé’s long, loose hair while the other settled on Freed’s back.

Laxus began to gyrate his hips as their lower bodies were so close to each other, their cocks touching. The blond growled softly when he felt Freed responding to his actions by grinding down into him.

Their grown cocks rubbed along each other, and Freed’s mouth found Laxus’ again. This time their lips were quick to part, and not only by the soft moans and panting sounds they were giving off.

The open-mouthed kiss that it triggered was heated and a perfect representation of all the pent up hunger they had held back until now. The restraints were coming off entirely.

Except for the collar that was still gracing Laxus’ neck. Freed gave a firm tug to it as he grasped the leash between his fingers, groaning as this gesture had Laxus respond to the kiss even harder.

They both groaned into each other’s mouth, tasting each other, their tongues brushing over and over again. It was the need for breath that separated them, and Freed’s predatory whisper.

“You won’t be able to walk tomorrow.“

“ _Hgnn, fuck_ -“

“It’ll be satisfying. The testament of our night.“

Freed was panting more as he ground down harder and Laxus groaned. He didn’t bother trying to reply with a coherent sentence and he sure as hell couldn’t think straight right now.

But neither could his fiancé.

“Turn. I want you on your knees again.“

For all Laxus knew, they could have come any second by just grinding against each other and kissing. But this sounded perfectly fine as well. They shared a quick, sloppy kiss before moving.

The mattress dipped a little when Freed shifted off the bed to get the small tube of lube. Their sex toy was lying on the floor, waiting to get cleaned some time in the morning.

Laxus heart was racing with pleasant anticipation as he had settled on hands and knees, waiting for his fiancé to get into position.

Again it didn’t take long for the rune mage to return to his side. Laxus had heard the quiet sound of the tube’s clasp getting opened and he couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder when Freed settled behind him.

He was able to see Freed’s face. The rune mage was fully focused on the tube until he began to spread the lube along his own cock.

Laxus bit his lip, the sight educing another lustful grin. He heard the softest of moans coming from Freed as he was stroking himself with his lubed hands and then he was done.

Their eyes met, both drowned in lewd hunger.

“Are you ready?“ The captain asked, tone as steady and serious as it could be with the lust shaking it. He slowly guided the tip of his cock to brush Laxus’ butt crack, and even that was almost enough. Just one more moment.

But Laxus was quick and determined to answer. “ _Fuck me_.“ The slayer groaned and rocked his hips back faintly to keep having Freed’s cock brush against some of his skin.

It should have been enough for Freed to lose it but his eyes were devilish and his voice rough when he demanded. “Say it.“

The dragon slayer’s occupied mind almost missed the meaning of it. When it dawned on him his nose crinkled and a soft growl sneaked up his throat.

“So?“ Freed’s tone got rougher but his eyes were glinting deviously still. Teasing them both even harder, knowing what buttons to push, he let the tip of his cock brush Laxus’ entrance. He stroked along it slowly a few times before pushing in just the head and successfully eliciting a soft moan from his man.

Laxus’ fingers curled into the mattress. Feeling the tip of Freed’s cock push inside ripped the last bit of common sense of him and his voice wasn’t short of a needy groan when he replied. „Fuck, _please_ , Master!“

It was safe to say that it was relief for them both when the rune mage pushed in entirely. Laxus felt the cock of his mate fill him up to the brim. He was relaxed and aroused as hell, and having been spread before and the cock lubed up made it so much easier to proceed with this act.

Both of the men groaned in unison as they connected in such a way. Freed gripped Laxus’ sides to steady him and remained in this position for a lingering moment, only indulging in this raw moment of being inside of Laxus.

Freed’s cock felt amazing, and he couldn’t wait for him to move. He was ready.

Almost on cue, the Raijinshuu’s captain began to thrust his hips. With every movement he buried himself inside Laxus as deep as possible.

What started out as almost rhythmic, controlled moans soon turned into uninhibited, untame ones. They didn’t have any neighbors to worry about anyway, and they had no visitors to stay the night.

Every time Freed thrust forward with the hidden strength in his hips, Laxus got pushed forward a little. His fingers were gripping the sheets at this point. Sounds of skin slapping against skin and their moans of pleasure were filling up the room.

“ _Hgnn_ , god, you feel amazing,“ Freed groaned, never stopping to move. The lust was driving him crazy and Laxus had unleashed the devil.

The dragon slayer didn’t mind. Every powerful thrust of Freed’s hips had his lips part and his mind go dizzier. He noticed his fiancé leaning forward as the angle changed, and it forced a deep, loud moan out of him.

Freed intended to kiss Laxus’ shoulder blade before giving a bite to the blond’s shoulder. It caused the slayer to bent his body and with the current angle Freed was hitting his sweet spot with every thrust.

“F-Fuck,“ Laxus moaned, legs beginning to shake with Freed’s slimmer body hovering above him. His fists were gripping the sheets so hard that they were almost ripping by now and as Freed intended to force him down with his weight, he just let it happen.

Freed groaned, panting harder with each thrust. His hands were sliding along Laxus’ sides mindlessly and his eyes were half-lidded.

The dragon slayer was still clutching the sheets with not a single care in the world, the pleasure too great as that he would have anything to complain even when his face got almost pushed into the pillows.

Freed wouldn’t want his sounds to get suffocated anyway. And Laxus loved hearing his fiancé’s, so ungentlemanly and raw.

“Hahh… _shit_ … _Laxus_ …“ The rune mage moaned and the dragon slayer responded with a moan of his own. As he kept fucking his mate, Freed’s hands found Laxus’ ass. He gripped his butt cheeks to spread them apart a little, pleasure written all over his face as his eyes were falling closed for a moment.

Laxus groaned at this, and again a little louder when he felt Freed increasing the pace of his movements. He knew he was close, and so was he. _Gods_.

“F-Fu-AHH, fuck… _Fuck_ …“ Curse words and moans were the only things Laxus managed at this moment and Freed seemed to be in a similar state by now. No more fancy words or intelligent talking. No coherent sentences at all.

It almost pushed Laxus over the edge right away when Freed suddenly wrapped one of his hands around his dick and began to stroke him in the same rhythm as his quick, hard thrusts. Or so he tried at least.

“Oh shit, Freed… Gonna… Gonna cum, FUCK-“ The harsh thrust that fell out of rhythm had Laxus topple down again, and his jaw slacked further. He couldn’t keep his mouth closed at this point, the flames of pleasure devouring his entire body at once.

“Y-Yea,“ was the only response the captain managed before spilling a loud growl.

They were both tumbling on the edge. Laxus’ legs were quivering and he was panting hard. Freed’s breath was heavy and his movements were getting out of rhythm even more until they were almost there.

The messy but firm strokes mixed with the thrusts sent the dragon slayer over the edge a little earlier. His muscles began to spasm and his mouth hung open in the most shameless moan he could imagine, but it felt far too good. Pleasure was taking over completely, it almost had his vision blank out for the moment it lasted.

The raw noise of Freed joining him sounded so far away, as though they weren’t as close as they were. Laxus distantly felt how Freed came inside of him, spurts of cum filling him while his own would most likely be spilled on the mattress and Freed’s hand. His body kept trembling and Freed kept thrusting, milking out every shaky movement until both of them were left panting soundly.

It took both of the men a few moments to speak again. The rune mage had steadied Laxus a bit till the dragon slayer signalized that he just wanted to lie down, and Freed thought that it wasn’t a bad idea.

The collar around the slayer’s neck hardly bothered him as he laid there and tried to catch his breath. Freed had flopped down beside him after spreading a couple of lazy kisses along Laxus’ strong back. It had the slayer smile genuinely.

As they laid there, they didn’t talk much at first. All they did was to enjoy the aftermath of what had been something brilliant and absolutely pleasing. Positive exhaustion was tugging at their limbs. Laxus’ legs still felt a bit like pudding. Freed hadn’t held back, and with a tired grin the dragon slayer remembered his mate’s words. It honestly wouldn’t surprise him if he was gonna be sore in the morning.

Cleaning up had to wait until morning as well.

Lazily, Freed turned onto his side. He was gonna remove Laxus’ beautiful collar in a few moments. His palm stroked along the broader man’s torso, and he showed a gentle smile when the dragon slayer turned his head to look at him.

“Fuck, I love you,“ Laxus groaned and then gave a single, deep chuckle. He wanted to turn onto his side as well but his body told him to just stay like this and enjoy.

Freed emitted a quiet laugh before shuffling a little closer and rumbling softly. His loving gaze revealed what he was going to say. “I love you, too, Laxus.“

The rewarding blowjob he wanted to spoil Laxus with wasn’t forgotten, but perhaps he’d really save it for the morning. He would still have time to leave more hickeys and gentle love bites on him, though. And plenty times for cuddles as well.

If they didn’t fall asleep snuggled up against each other first, that is.

xxx xxx

**_Little bonus: The next morning_ **

“Be quiet, they’re probably still asleep!“ Evergreen hissed as Bixlow and her reached their best friends’ bedroom.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, they’re gonna be thrilled!“ The seith mage responded confidently before opening the door to Freed and Laxus’ bedroom.

Ever and Bixlow had prepared a thorough breakfast for the four of them as a surprise. Although it seemed as though Laxus and Freed had forgotten that they wanted to meet in the morning to have breakfast together somewhere.

When they opened the door, the first thing that struck them was the quite adorable image of their best friends being asleep, cuddled up close to each other (but thankfully covered by a blanket).

Bix and Ever both grinned at the sight.

“ _Aww_ now look at our tough guys,“ Ever cooed, arms crossed under her chest. “Aren’t they adorable.“

“We should totally take a picture,“ Bix joined. Although it wasn’t like they hadn’t already taken lots of pictures of each other that could be used for blackmailing purposes. And the seith mage was about to note just how 'cute’ and 'innocent’ they look like this, when suddenly some other details fell into the whole picture and he froze.

“ _Uh_ , Ever-“

“What?“ Ever hushed, ripping her gaze away from her two other peacefully sleeping friends.

Bixlow swallowed. He’d tease her with such stuff so often but this was something he hadn’t expected to run into right now.

Scattered on the bedroom floor was a collar with a leash attached to it, a tube of lube, another sex toy and various pieces of clothing in a different corner of the room. _Oh_ …

Ever’s gaze moved from the bed to all the space around it, and suddenly her cheeks turned red. “Oh my GOD-“ Her cheeks puffed out, and her voice had unintentionally raised a little in volume.

This wasn’t what she had wanted to see.

Bixlow quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the room. He had been just as surprised but now he couldn’t hold the mad giggles any longer. Oh god! “Ever you’re gonna wake them up!“ He teased and then burst out in more strained giggles. “If this _ain’t_ gonna be an _entertaining_ story for the breakfast table!“

And Ever just whined loudly. “ _I will never be able to get rid of these pictures in my head_!!!“


End file.
